Desperate Measures
by Quitting Time
Summary: After years of Never getting a commitment from Jade. Tori is about to marry someone else. What will Jade do to win Tori back? But still can Jade commit? A one off Jori Story.


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Desperate Measures**

**Chapter 1**

**No One's POV**

Tori closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that when she opened her eyes, she would see what she saw only a few seconds ago in the mirror. Her sitting at her vanity, in her wedding dress.

A knock at the door disturbed her train of thought.

"Yes"

Cat opened the door and poked her head in. "You ready? Limo should be there to pick you up in 5 minutes. Trina and I will meet you at the church."

"OK" Tori said, her eyes diverting to the side as if she was thinking of something.

Cat knew what was on Tori's mind. "Jade?"

Tori's eyes snapped to Cat. "What else!"

"Have you heard from her since you saw her 3 weeks ago?"

"She's left 6 messages, about 15 texts and one letter. but I'm not going to answer them. I'm not taking her calls or anything. It was just like all the other times. She comes to me, I give in and then I watch her leave. Usually she leave's soon after I mention the word commitment. Only this time I didn't give in."

A sad look came to Cat's face. "I'm sorry, I know what kind of effect she has on you. How did she take the news of you getting married? I never asked."

Tori began to describe the scene that happened only a few weeks previous.

_Jade looked like someone had punched her in the stomach. "You're getting married?" _

_Tori huffed, crossed her arms and gave a cold stare to the Goth sitting on her couch. "Yes Jade, people do that. What am I supposed to do, wait for you? I'd die of old age first."_

_Jade flushed red. "I never asked you to wait for me!"_

_Tori threw her arms in the air and her voice took a tone of hardness.. "No, but all through high school and all through college and even until 2 years ago, you just kept coming back. And what did I do, like the glutton for punishment I was, I'd give in. You show up drunk or heartbroken at my doorstep. You say how much you care for me and tell me about your latest fling didn't mean anything. You bat your eyes, say you love me and 5 minutes later I'm between you legs. Boy do you have me trained."_

_Jade said nothing but just glared at Tori._

"_Of course, once things seem to get good, I make the mistake of saying the word commitment, or marriage or children and I watch you leave. But every time I watch you leave, I take you back when you return. But not this time. I don't see or hear from you in almost 2 years. I finally find someone who wants to be with me and 3 weeks before my wedding you just pop up on my doorstep. Not this time. Not anymore. I can't have my heart broken again. So don't tell me you love me, don't tell me you need me, don't tell me you're sorry or that you've changed."_

_Jade sprung off the couch, as tears suddenly burst from her eyes. "What am I supposed to say?"_

_Tori could feel that all too familiar pain of heartbreak. "Nothing. Get the fuck out." It hurt Tori even more to say it, than it hurt Jade to hear it. _

_Jade stood there sobbing, hopeing that Tori would give in. But this time, she didn't, she crossed her arms and her expression and eyes went cold. _

"_Please" she said sadly._

"_GET OUT!"_

_Jade now sobbing, ran from the house._

"Cat, I cried for three straight hours after she left. I just can let her do that to me anymore. I know she loves me and I love her but, she just won't stay. I'm just a trained lap dog. She does love me but not as a person."

"Tori, I don't know what to tell you. She's a complex person. Sadly she's a commitment phobe. But let me ask you this, do you still want to marry Paul?"

"Yes" Protested Tori.

Cat didn't really like Paul. She wanted to but just didn't He was rather handsome with short sandy brown hair. He worked out and was in great shape. He was nice, polite and treated Tori very well. He was also very boring. He seemed uncomfortable about subjects outside of accounting and sailing. The first was his profession and the 2nd was his hobby. He had his own boat and took Tori out on it quite frequently.

Cat, Robbie and Andre noticed that he would try to steer conversations to the subjects he was comfortable with. None of them could figure out what Tori saw in him. Though Andre noted at one point that he was the Anti-Jade.

Deep down Cat, wasn't sure that Tori really wanted to marry Paul. She suspected she did love him on some level but he was safe. Tori wanted safe. He wouldn't leave her. Cat couldn't blame Tori for wanting those things.

Cat wanted Jade to straighten out just a bit and love Tori forever. But the actress was flighty and unpredictable. She seemed to be constantly in the tabloids for causing one scandal after another. She had a habit of stealing other peoples boyfriends and girlfriends. Cat loved Jade dearly as a friend, but their friendship ended after their last encounter.

Cat got fed up with Jade's behavior and told the Goth to pull her head out of her ass. She also told Jade to grow up. Jade did not appreciate that. That was 2 years ago and they hadn't spoken since.

Shortly after that, Jade went to Europe and made several films there. None of them heard from her for almost 2 years.

Though unsatisfied with the overall situation, Cat decided she would be happy and supportive for Tori.

Cat smiled. "Well, today is your wedding day, think about Paul and the life you will have with him. I'll see you at the church."

Tori smiled in return. "You're right."

A few minutes later, Tori was ready to leave and waited for the limo to take her to church.

"There's the limo now" Said her mother. "I'll head out and see you at the church."

Tori nodded and headed out the door, as the limo glided to a halt in front of her house.

The driver got out. He was in a limo drivers outfit with cap. He wore large aviator sunglasses and had a mustache. He quickly opened the door and waited for Tori to enter.

"I'm getting married today." Tori said to the driver cheerfully as she got in the car. Tori had since pushed all thoughts of Jade out of her head.

"Congratulations." The man said as he shut the door.

Tori sat in the stretch limo and poured herself a drink from the bar, a moment later she could feel the car pull away.

Sitting back, Tori took a sip of her whisky sour and tried to relax. She had just begun to feel better when she realized the car was pulling onto the highway. That wasn't right.

She hit the intercom. "Driver, where are we going?"

The screen lowered and the drive glanced back. A moment later the driver, pulled off the hat, glasses and mustache.

"JADE!" fumed Tori. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Kidnapping you. You won't talk to me anymore so I kidnapped you. "

"I'M GETTING MARRIED IN 45 MINUTES, YOU HAD YEARS TO BE WITH ME. IT'S TOO LATE." Screamed a very enraged, Tori.

Jade kept driving, but Tori could tell she was upset.

"Please don't marry him Tori. Be with me. I love you. Just say yes, I'll drive us to a nice place where we can be alone." Jade sobbed.

Tori quickly closed the walls around her heart. "So I can jump between your legs like the good lap dog that I am?" Tori said cynically. "Are you that hard up!"

"NO! It's not like that. I love you Tori. I messed up by keep leaving you. I want to be with you. All the time." Jade said, her voice straining.

Tori could feel the walls around her hear crack.

"How did you get this car anyway? Did you steal it?"

Jade shook her head. "I paid the company to let me drive the car. I rented it for the week. Stay with me, I'll keep driving and we can go anywhere you like. Just you and me."

Tori cringed. "Those were the words that always worked on her. " Just you and me."

"Just you and me, until you decide to leave me again. Maybe if you stuck around, It would be you waiting at the church instead of Paul." Tori spat out.

Tears continued to run down Jade's face. "I won't leave you. I promise."

Another crack formed in the wall, round Tori's heart. She loved Jade, beyond a shadow of a doubt. She just couldn't handle the pain anymore.

"Why don't you promise to love honor and cherish until death do you part. That's what I want. I'm surprised you haven't asked me to marry you instead. I am in a wedding gown after all."

Tori watched Jade's reaction carefully. She gripped the steering wheel tightly and appeared to get nervous.

"And" Tori said.

"I want to be with you Tori." Jade sputtered.

For the umpteenth time, Tori's heart broke again. "You haven't changed Jade. You haven't changed at all. I was hoping, just hoping you would have, but you're still the same. This is just a stupid stunt to get me in the sack."

"Please Tori, Please." Jade pleaded.

Tori's whole demeanor grew ice cold. "Just take me to the church."

Jade slumped in her seat and took the next exit. She raised the privacy screen and drove to the church. Tori put her face in her hands and wanted to cry. But she was out of tears.

The car pulled to the curb in front of the church. She could see Cat waiting, impatiently in front. As she got out of the car, Tori hoped that Jade would do or say something. The screen stayed up.

Tori shut the door and watched as the limo drove away. Watching Jade leave, as she always did, she felt that familiar pain in her heart. The thing was, that when Tori said take me to the church. Tori wanted Jade to keep going. To keep trying to win her over. But Jade brought her too the church and broker her heart even further.

Cat was saying something to Tori as she watched the Limo disappear down the street. Tori wasn't listening.

"Tori, aren't you listening?"

"What?" said Tori.

"You're late, come on let's go." Cat said as she ushered Tori to the church.

* * *

A small jolt, knocked jade off the seat she was on. Instantly she woke up and sensed something was wrong. Jade realized she was still in the back of the limo as she was before. After leaving the church Jade parked on a cliff overlooking the ocean. She got in the back and proceeded to drink a decent portion of the contents of the limo's bar, passing out shortly after.

Jade felt her head, it was pounding. Suddenly Jade realized what was wrong. The limo was moving.

In a panic, she looked out the window. The car was now driving down a road. But Jade could see nothing in the distance as it was now night.

Jade's panic only increased. "What? How?"

She had half a mind to open the door and try to escape but the doors were locked and she couldn't unlock them.

"Shit I've been carjacked." Jade said as she looked for her phone. It was on the bar, now it was gone.

Jade hit the intercom. "Who in the fuck are you? I have a pair of scissors and I'll cut your ass you don't let me go."

"No you won't Jade." Said a very familiar voice through the intercom.

"VEGA! What the fuck." Said the hungover Jade. "Show yourself. Lower the screen."

"No I'm not. Just sit back and relax"

"Last I remember you were about to get married." Jade growled.

"I'm still getting married" Said Tori in a sing song voice.

"Where in the fuck are we Vega, what are you doing."

"Where are we? At the moment about a half hour east of Barstow, California."

"Ok, that's nice, but isn't the church behind us. Won't you precious Paul, be waiting for you."

"I very much doubt he'll be waiting for me." Said Tori.

Jade was confused. "Wait. I'm in a car, your driving, Paul's not waiting and you're still getting married."

"Uh..huh" said Tori's voice over the intercom. "Oh I put some juice and water in the bar. For you to drink. You'll find some aspirin too."

Jade rushed to the bar, popped 2 aspirin in her mouth and drank some water. "OK, then if you're still getting married than to who?"

"You"

"Jade's headache suddenly seemed to get worse. "What."

"I'm kidnapping you. I used the limo companies tracking system to find the car. Now I'm driving us to Las Vega where we can get married. You see Jade. I love you but every time you leave me, you break my heart. As Paul was walking down the aisle, I realized you weren't going to change, but I still could. So I apologized and left him at the altar."

Jade's jaw dropped open. "I told you Tori, I don't ever want to get married. You know that. I'll be with you but no ring."

"Sorry Baby, I'm not giving you a choice. I want you to fully commit to me forever. This time I'm not letting you leave me. All these years I kept waiting for you to stay. I realized, that was never going to happen. So instead, I'm not going to let you leave. So sit back, we should be in Las Vegas in about one hour and forty five minutes."

"Open the screen so I can see you Vega." Jade hissed.

"Yeah. So you can get in the front seat and make me stop the car or turn around. No dice. Jade, for once you are right were I want you to be. In a limo driving to Las Vega where you are going to marry the woman you love. And that's me."

"LET ME OUT VEGA!" Jade screamed.

"Oh you can kidnap me, but I can't kidnap you. You get out when you agree to marry me. But we are driving right to the Graceland Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas, where we will be getting married by an Elvis impersonator."

Jade searched for her scissors. "I MEAN IT VEGA, LET ME OUT."

Tori laughed. "Oh, I have you scissors too. The thing is that when you drove away, I knew you would eventually come back and break my heart again. Paul's nice but I love you and I'm going to marry you.

"You can't make me marry you."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't"

"Oh yes I can."

"Your crazy Vega."

"Perhaps, but were going to get married, have children, and spend the rest of our lives together and you Jade West will love every second of it. I know you're terrifed of commitment. I've waited too long for you to come in the pool, so I'm pushing you in. The waters fine, you'll love it. Now relax."

Tori turned off the intercom and a few moments late heard Jade scream in frustration from the back seat.

Tori Laughed. "Scream all you want Jade, you're still marrying me." Tori said through the intercom.

"I'm going to make you happy weather you want me to or not. I even stopped at a adult book store and bought some nice things four our honeymoon." Tori said happily.

"Like what?"

"Oh now she's interested. You'll find out after we get married."

Jade sighed "I really don't have a choice do I?"

"No Jade, you don't. You're never leaving me again."

"I hate you"

"You're still marrying me."

"Ok, Ok, but you better make me really happy." Jade suddenly screamed over the intercom.

Tori grinned. "Wow, I didn't expect you to break until as least the Nevada border. How come you folded so quickly?"

"Because you're the only who cares enough to break me for my own good. I'm too much of a commitment phobe and you knew that. I love you Tori."

"I love you too Jade."

"Good, now get us to this chapel before I change my mind and stop hitting those dam bumps."

**I had an idea for a one off so I burned it out this morning.**


End file.
